sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Another Page
}} Another Page is Christopher Cross' second studio album, recorded in 1982 and released in early 1983. Although not as commercially successful as its predecessor (it was only certified Gold by the RIAA while his self-titled debut album had already been certified Platinum by the time of the release of Another Page), the third single, "Think of Laura", reached #9 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 1984; it has since proven to be Cross' final single to reach the Top 10. The first single, "All Right", had reached #12 on the chart a year before. "Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)" appeared as a bonus track on the cassette and later CD releases of the album. An instrumental version of "No Time for Talk" appeared in the movie American Anthem, which was composed by the song's co-author and producer of Another Page, Michael Omartian. Track listing All songs written by Christopher Cross, except "Deal 'Em Again", co-written by Michael Maben, and the bonus track "Arthur's Theme," co-written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Peter Allen. #"No Time for Talk" - 4:22 #"Baby Says No" - 6:04 #"What Am I Supposed to Believe" (Duet with Karla Bonoff) - 4:22 #"Deal 'Em Again" - 3:10 #"Think of Laura" - 3:22 #"All Right" - 4:18 #"Talking In My Sleep" - 3:34 #"Nature of the Game" - 3:55 #"Long World" - 3:32 #"Words of Wisdom" - 5:52 #"Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)" - 3:52 (Cassette & CD only - bonus track) Charts Album - Billboard (North America) Singles - Billboard (North America) Personnel *Christopher Cross – vocals, guitar, guitar solo (10), arrangements *Karla Bonoff – vocals (3) *Don Henley – background vocals (4, 8) *Art Garfunkel – background vocals (7) *Michael McDonald – background vocals (1, 6) *J.D. Souther – background vocals (4, 8) *Carl Wilson – background vocals (2) *Jay Graydon – guitar solo (4) *Steve Lukather – guitar, guitar solo (6) *Abraham Laboriel – bass *Mike Porcaro – bass *Andy Salmon – bass *Steve Gadd – drums *Jeff Porcaro – drums *Tommy Taylor – drums *Tom Scott – saxophone (1) *Ernie Watts – saxophone (3) *Assa Drori – concertmaster *Paulinho Da Costa – percussion *Lenny Castro – percussion *Rob Meurer – keyboards, synthesizer programming, synthesizers, percussion, arrangements *Michael Omartian – keyboards, synthesizers, percussion, arrangements, string arrangements, conductor • Flamingo on cover = Flossy Production *Producer – Michael Omartian *Assistant Producers – Rob Meurer and Michael Ostin *Engineer and Mix – Chet Himes *Additional Engineering – John Guess, Lee Herschberg, Mark Linett and Richard Mullen. *Assistant Engineers – Stuart Gitlin and Margaret Gwynne *Recorded at Warner Bros. Recording Studios (Hollywood, CA), The Aspen Studios (Aspen, CO) and Studio South, Austin (Austin, TX). *Mixed at Warner Bros. Recording Studios. *Mastered by Bobby Hata at Warner Bros. Recording Studios. *Art Direction and Design – Christine Sauers *Cover Illustration – Louise Scott *Photography – Matthew Rolston *Direction for Front Line Management – Irving Azoff and Tim Neece Notes Category:1983 albums Category:Christopher Cross albums Category:Albums produced by Michael Omartian Category:Warner Bros. Records albums